What's Your Favorite Color?
by Poette O'Deal
Summary: Po won't leave Tigress alone until she answers that one question. And lets just say she's really getting annoyed. Rated for safety...I'm a worry-wart.


**Author note: I own nothing! Random idea. This is kinda poking fun at how everyone assumes that Tigress favorite color is red. Assuming can get you into trouble. Do I believe that her fav color is red…YEAH! I just wanted to poke fun at this subject I've noticed. **

**Like or not…here it comes. And it might stink.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*What's Your Favorite Color?*<strong>_

Tigress really should have known better. Really she should have, she knew she have. But for some odd reason that escaped her better judgment she had _stupidly_ agreed to talk to the panda. And being who _he _was he of course just _had _ask **that question. **Out of all the millions of insolent and idiotic questions Po could have asked he just felt the need to know that about her.

Tigress had never been a fan of _talking_ about herself. It just wasn't something that she liked talking about…she wasn't that big a fan of herself anyway.

_What's your favorite color?_

It was so…so…so trivial. It held absolutely no importance whatsoever. Yet the panda seemed determined to find out. Really though, what did it matter what color one preferred. Would that win you a battle…no, she didn't' think so.

"Pick another question Panda," Tigress said in a tight voice, a warning that if he kept pressing on this subject…well take one minus one and you'll see just how many pandas would be left in the world.

"No way, Tigress. I finally settled on blue so you gotta tell me yours." Po walked behind as they walked through the Ironwood Forest. He figured that if she got too mad se might take it out on a tree instead of him.

"Panda might I ask why this subject seems so important to you. What does it even matter? Will you somehow be able to win a war with it? Will you be able to use your inner peace to switch bodies with me if know such a _trivial_ detail?…Tell me _Dragon Warrior_!"

Po looked at her, slightly hurt as she only used his title when she was really mad at him.

"I just want to get to know you better…didn't know that was a crime _Master Tigress_," Po had somehow been able to fill her title with as much venom as she did his.

Tigress took a few moments to calm down and tightly said, "You really want to get to know me better?" Po mutely nodded. "Why?"

Po blinked, "Why? Why? I'll tell you why. You've been my hero since I was little Tigress. Now I'm finally living in the Jade Palace as a fellow Master with you like I always dreamed of. I want to be your friend Tigress. I mean I've heard rumor and stuff but…let's just say I wanna get my facts straight."

Tigress blinked, "But why my favorite color?" She didn't get it. Well, she got why he wanted to get to know her better, but not why this one question meant so much to him. The rest of the five had tried to get to know her better when they arrived, but they gave up when she shut them down. Specifically, that question. She was sure they made assumptions about what her favorite was and what one she despised the most. Whatever. She didn't care. What others thought was their own business. She was use to tuning out what others said…well except Master Shifu, but that was different…right?

"Please?" Po reverted back to begging mode. Rolling her eyes, Tigress looked up at a few flower petals that were flowing through the breeze. _How pretty…_

"Tigress?" She looked over to Po, realizing that he must have said something but she had let her mind wander, or as the matron at Bao Gu said, "gathering wool on the moon again?"

"Sorry, Po. What did you say?"

"I asked if you won't tell me, can I guess and you tell me if I'm right or wrong, hot or cold…etc…" he trailed off.

Tigress let the idea sink in…she doubted he _ever_ guess what it was. She slowly nodded her head in agreement.

Po jumped for joy, yelling, "Yes! Okay, okay….um red?" he asked, using the most popular choice from rumor.

Tigress looked over at him, not surprised he chose that. Her vest was red and it probably seemed like the most obvious choice for someone like her. So it had to be right. Right?

"Wrong?" she replied without emotion.

Po looked shocked, "Really, that's what everyone says…or assumes…"

"And you know what happens when you do that, right? "

"Right…um black?"

"No…let me guess, because of my black pants?" Tigress placed her paws on her hips.

"Umm…no…shaa!…of course not!…okay…maybe?" Po rubbed the back of his head, racking up ideas.

"Hmmm…this is getting tough…how about…orange?"

"Let me put it this way, just because you're a panda does that mean your favorite colors are black or white or green?"

"Ummm…no?"

"Exactly."

This continued on for about another thirty minutes with naming the flowing colors: white, brown, yellow, green, purple, gray, blue, and some color he made up; until he gave up in frustration.

"All right, all right, I give up!" Po exasperatedly fell to the ground and threw himself a little pity party few a few moments.

Suddenly, Tigress sat down next to him and said, "You really want to know, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

Tigress's folded her ears back, in defeat. She couldn't believe she was about to tell him this. She could hear him laughing now.

"Fine…I'll tell you. But you have to swear that you won't tell another soul, clear?" She glared at him.

"Crystal!"

"Okay it's…" she leaned over and whispered it into his ear. Po eyes widened. He did not expect that.

"Wait, _that's_ your favorite color?"

She nodded, feeling her cheeks turn a light shade of it.

"Wow…the Master Tigress's favorite color…is the one that everyone thinks she absolutely hates."

"In a sense, that's true too." He perked up at that.

"Huh?"

"I hate it, but I love it at the same time."

"Why though? Or how even?"

She took a deep breath and said, "It's everything I'm not. It represents love, kindness, friendship, childlike wonder, grace, motherly affection, plain old affection, _beauty_…must I go on?" Po shook his head. "I hate it because it reminds of everything I'm not, yet I live it because it is everything I want to be. Does that make any sense?"

"Actually, it kinda does. But Tigress you are all those things!" She opened her mouth to disagree when he stopped her, "No listen to me. Tigress your are all those things and so much more."

She rolled her eyes but allowed him to continue.

"Tigress," Po said slowly wanting her to process this. "Tigress you _are_ kind, you _are _graceful…have you seen the way you fight it's like seeing a dance performance… As for affection…Tigress remember at the Winter Festival when you fed that baby pig…that was like the epitome of awesomeness and I don't even know what 'epitome' means. I hope good cause that's what I meant…where was I? Oh right! Friendship…Tigress you have friends. Like Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and myself. We all care for you."

He put his paw on her shoulder. Tigress, whom had been staring at her feet to cover her blush looked up at Po…looking sad. Not sad sad kinda a happy sad if that makes any sense.

"As for beauty Tigress…you are very lovely. You just need to look happy. Anger's not that good a look on you…really it's not that good a look on any one. I mean maybe if you smiled more…" he trailed off praying she wouldn't punch him I the face.

Tigress was quiet for a moment and she lunged…

…and captured Po on a hug.

"Thanks Po…"

After getting over the initial shock, he hugged her back…and she let him.

After breaking the hug…Po still looked like he something to ask her.

Rolling her eyes-playfully-Tigress asked, "What else do you want?"

He looked nervous. "Well I just wanted to ask if you wanted to…um…I don't know…take a walk around town…sometime…and have a picnic…under the st-st-stars!" the last part squeaked out. As he asked the squeakier he got.

Tigress's eyes widened.

"Are you asking me out? On a date?"

Meekly, Po nodded.

"Oh…"

She needed to process this.

"If you don't wanna that's fin-" Tigress shushed him by placing a claw on his lips.

"I'd really enjoy that Po."

"Really?" Po asked. Tigress nodded.

They started to walk back to the palace…taking their time.

"Sooo…I'll pick you up at seven then?"

"Sounds good," Tigress said.

"Fine, I'll see you at seven then…" a sly grin crept across his face…

…"_**Pinky.**_"

And that, my friends (or random persons), is how they started running back to the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**The name's Aleck, Smart Aleck.**


End file.
